


We Make it Work

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post Destiel Breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: Everyone sees them walk past each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	We Make it Work

They pass each other in the halls. They barely talk, 5 words at a time is the most either of them say to one another. Sam and Eileen notice it was soon as Dean comes back from his “solo day”. Bobby notices it after seeing Castiel go into his old room after dinner. Charlie notices it when Dean starts smoking again. 

Dean never did tell Sam what had happened that night. All he knew was that they had a fight, broke up, and Cas has left. But he’d pretty much put the dots together. Dean probably blamed Castiel for Mary. And Jack. And Belphagor. To be fair, Castiel was horrified when the demon used Jack as his meat suit. To be honest, Sam was too. 

Everyone sees what they’re doing. Everyone just wants them to love each other again. However, it just might not happen, and that’s the scary part. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I’m depresso about this. Get it together season 15.


End file.
